Favours Between Friends
by La Perla
Summary: L&L Lorelai needs Luke to come to dinner at her parents, as her new boyfriend naturally.


Disclaimer: I don't owe anything, including Gilmore Girls or it's characters so leave me alone.

Favours Between Friends by La Perla

"…Why don't you open your eyes? 

You might like what you find,

Cause I've been waiting for such a long time, 

Your love is still fresh in my mind 

Oh my love though I wait, can't you see, 

I can't wait forever for you to say you love me…"

-Oh My Love, Sophia 

Luke's Diner 

(Lorelai is leaning over the counter arguing with Luke who is wiping down the counter.)

Luke: Forget it! I'm not coming with you.

Lorelai: But you don't understand if you don't come with me who will save me from leaping across the table, strangling my mother and then enduring my father's disappointed face?

Luke: You do know that I don't do well with meet the parents? I told you what happened with Nicole's parents, right? Easily the four most uncomfortable hours of my life.

Lorelai: And yet you still dated her for all those months. Ok, no fair, but I'm really not asking I'm calling in all those favours you owe me.

Luke: What! How is this going to help with all those favours you owe me you mean? It's not, that's why you're on your own. 

Lorelai: Ok, I wasn't going to tell you this but now that you're being so difficult you're getting told. I've told my parents that there's something going on, between us. And before you rant, I'll just say that they were asking me again and again and again why I always mention you and so I said, and it was a joke, he's my secret lover. So now there's some controversy.

(Luke stops moving and stands still)

Luke: You told them I was your lover?

Lorelai: Yes, but it was a joke-

Luke: You actually used the word lover?

Lorelai: Not one of my more elegant moments I agree but they just kept asking, I thought about making someone up but then they'd want to meet him and then where would I be?

Luke: Forced to tell them that you don't actually have a boyfriend at all?

Lorelai: You're deliberately ignoring what I'm trying to tell you! They think I have got a lover and according to them he's you, so you have to come to dinner tonight and convince them that we're together. I promise not to grope you unless the situation requires it.

Luke: This is crazy! I can't believe you want me to go all the way to Hartford for dinner to convince you're parents that not only do I supply your coffee addiction but a bit on the side as well! For the very last time, no!

(Lorelai stands up suddenly)

Lorelai: Don't make me come behind the counter, Luke; you don't want me to come back there. Because if I have to I'll come around there, I'm going to give the nice people of Stars Hollow reasons to think that we are sleeping with each other, a lot.   

Luke: You mean you're so desperate for me to come with you that you'd what? Come back here and make calves eyes at me so the three customers in here will think we're together, that's sick.

Lorelai: You know you're absolutely right it was a really stupid idea. Can I have coffee to go and can you come and have look at my truck I think it's broken.

Luke: How is it broken?

Lorelai: Every time I shift it goes womp-womp ver-ver.

Luke: Here, coffee to go, I'll come out now and have a quick look but that noise sounds like something Gypsy would love.

(Lorelai strolls out of the Diner with Luke hurrying after her) 

#          #          #

(Lorelai sits in her jeep looking bored talking to Luke who is under the hood. Townspeople wander by watching them argue)

Luke: I can't see anything are you sure that it was making that noise?

Lorelai: Oh yeah, every time I shift womp-womp ver-ver again and again. Can you fix it?

Luke: I can't even see what could make that noise. How am I supposed to fix something I can't find?

Lorelai: Ok, never mind I'll take it to Gypsy. Hey Luke, can you come around to this side of the car for a moment?

(Lorelai gets out of the car and walks around to the side seen easily by their audience; Luke closes the hood and walks the other way to meet her halfway)

Luke: Yeah, what- 

(Luke's words are swallowed as Lorelai kisses him, movies style, lips, tongue, teeth. Luke goes still but seconds later is kissing her back with no effort. The townspeople stare, and then quickly move away to spread the stories. Lorelai pulls away from a stunned Luke)   

(Lorelai grins)

Lorelai: Now, you'll have to come to dinner just to avoid Miss Patty and Babette. Pick you up at 6.

(Luke stands immobile as Lorelai jumps into the Jeep and drives away.)  


End file.
